


Parasolka

by deanmon



Series: Mystrade Drabbles [13]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mycroft's Umbrella
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 04:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9367295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanmon/pseuds/deanmon
Summary: Nieobecnie skuł mężczyznę, oddał go w odpowiednie ręce i spojrzał z uniesioną brwią na Mycrofta, który w tym czasie zajął się składaniem swej morderczej parasolki.





	

Mycroft skrywał wiele tajemnic. Był człowiekiem–zagadką w odczuciu nie tylko Grega, ale i Johna, Molly, pani Hudson, Sally, Andersona, cholera – cały jego oddział słyszał o tajemniczym panu Holmesie, którego ludzie co jakiś czas pojawiali się w Scotland Yardzie, odbierając im uprawnienia do przeprowadzania co ciekawszych śledztw. Jedynie Sherlock wiedział o nim wszystko, znał go na wskroś, ale nie raczył podzielić się żadnymi informacjami z Gregiem, ku jego wielkiemu niezadowoleniu. Jeżeli Mycroft chciał, by coś nigdy nie wypłynęło na światło dzienne, tak właśnie było.

 

W równie tajemniczy sposób Mycroft zjawiał się na miejscach zbrodni, o których nie miał prawa wiedzieć. Tak było i tym razem.

– Co ty tutaj robisz? – spytał Greg, zakładając ręce na piersi, gdy zauważył znajomą sylwetkę u progu drzwi.

– Obawiam się, że jestem zmuszony odebrać ci śledztwo – powiedział spokojnie i zbliżył się do Grega.

– Co? Czemu?

– Obowiązuje mnie tajemnica służbowa.

– To nie jest odpowiedź.

– To nie podlega dyskusji. Przykro mi, Gregory, nie mogę zdradzić szczegółów – dodał łagodniejszym tonem.

Greg westchnął i zagwizdał.

– Zwijajcie się – nakazał grupie badawczej, która dopiero co skończyła rozkładać sprzęt w salonie ofiary, w którym znajdowały się dwa ciała. Kryminolodzy oburzyli się jawnie. – No co się gapicie? Jazda!

– Nie sprawia mi to przyjemności – powiedział Mycroft.

– Oczywiście – parsknął Greg. – Lubisz roztaczać wokół siebie tę aurę władczości. Nie okłamujmy się.

Greg uśmiechnął się przekornie, a Mycroft niechętnie skinął głową.

– A teraz proszę cię, byś wyszedł. Choć właściwie nie jest to prośba. To nakaz.

– A to niby dlaczego?

Mycroft zdjął rękawiczki, schował je do kieszeni płaszcza, po czym ze znudzoną miną pociągnął rączkę swojej parasolki, która dziwnym trafem nagle transformowała się w wąską szablę, a później w malutki pistolet. Greg otworzył usta, lecz nie wydał z siebie żadnego dźwięku.

– Ponieważ jedna z ofiar żyje. – Mówiąc to, wycelował rączką od parasolki w leżącego obok stołu mężczyznę w zakrwawionych ubraniach.

– Słucham?

W jednej sekundzie mężczyzna poderwał się na równe nogi i rzucił się do ucieczki. Greg momentalnie wyciągnął glocka zza swojego paska i wymierzył w zakrwawioną, jeszcze przed chwilą martwą postać.

– Stój! Policja! – krzyknął Greg.

Mężczyzna w istocie się zatrzymał.

Jednak nie nad jego niespodziewanym powrotem do żywych zastanawiał się w tym momencie Greg. Nieobecnie skuł mężczyznę, oddał go w odpowiednie ręce i spojrzał z uniesioną brwią na Mycrofta, który w tym czasie zajął się składaniem swej morderczej parasolki.

– Czy… – zawahał się, ponieważ abstrakcyjność tej chwili była wręcz komiczna. – Czy ty masz miecz?

– Prosta karabela, nic nadzwyczajnego – powiedział Mycroft, jakby faktycznie posiadanie szabli ukrytej w parasolce było czymś powszechnie spotykanym.

Greg jęknął, chowając twarz w dłoniach, po czym zaczął się śmiać.

– Wiedziałem, że coś jest nie tak z tym parasolem. – Greg podszedł do Mycrofta i zajrzał mu przez ramię. – Jest kuloodporna?

– Nie bądź niemądry, mój drogi.

Zapadła cisza, podczas której Greg przyglądał się niepozornej parasolce. Następnie zerknął na niewzruszonego całym zajściem Mycrofta.

– Floret bardziej do ciebie pasuje.

Mycroft pokręcił głową, ale Greg mógł przysiąc, że dostrzegł cień uśmiechu na jego twarzy.


End file.
